Control Talent Tree
You have learned how to regulate your own body systems, control your emotions, and channel The Force. Damage Reduction 10 You can spend a Force Point as a Standard Action to gain Damage Reduction 10 for 1 minute. Equilibrium As a Swift Action, you can spend a Force Point to remove all debilitating Conditions affecting you and return to a normal state. Force Focus As a Full-Round Action, you may make a DC 15 Use the Force check. If the check succeeds, you regain one spent Force Power of your choice. Force Recovery Prerequisite: Equilibrium Whenever you use your Second Wind, you regain a number of additional Hit Points equal to 1d6 per Force Point you possess (Maximum 10d6). Additional Control Talents Beast Trick Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Prerequisite: Mind Trick You can use the Mind Trick Force Power on creatures with an Intelligence score of 2 and lower. However, a Beast with an Intelligence score of 2 or less still cannot perform any complex actions, or understand complex commands it wouldn't otherwise be able to understand; an affected Beast might understand "Attack those sith troopers!" but it would not comprehend, "Break into the command center, and disable the communications array." Channel Energy Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Prerequisite: Negate Energy Whenever you use the Negate Energy Force Power to successfully negate the damage from an Energy Weapon attack, you can spend a Force Point as a Reaction to immediately activate any Force Power currently in your Force Power Suite. Force Exertion Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide Prerequisite: Force Training When you select this Talent, choose one Force Power that you have in your Force Power Suite. As a Reaction, you can remove any one Force Power from your active Force Power Suite to add an extra use of the Force Power designated by this Talent. Doing so moves you -1 Persistent step along the Condition Track. This Persistent Condition is removed by resting for 1 minute. You can select this Talent multiple times. Each time you do so, you choose a different Force Power to be gained by using this Talent. Force Harmony Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Once per encounter, you can activate one Force Talent that requires a Force Point to use without spending a Force Point. Force Suppression Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Prerequisite: Rebuke If you use the Rebuke Force Power to attempt to negate or redirect a Force Power used against you, but fail to overcome your opponent's Use the Force check result, you instead lessen the effect of the Force Power by one step. For example, if an opponent attempted to use the Slow Force Power on you and rolled a 21, if you fail to Rebuke the Force Power, you only suffer the DC 15 effect, instead of the DC 20 effect. This Talent only affects Force Powers that have variable effects based on your opponent's Use the Force checks, and Force Powers with static DCs without variable effects (Such as Force Lightning) are unaffected. Indomitable Will Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide You can spend a Force Point as a Standard Action to become immune to all Mind-Affecting effects for 1 minute. The Will To Resist Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Once per turn, as a Reaction to being targeted by a Force Power or other ability that targets your Will Defense, you can make a Use the Force check and replace your Will Defense with the result of the Use the Force check. After you make this check, until the end of your next turn, you take a -5 penalty on all Use the Force checks. Telekinetic Stability Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Whenever an attack or effect would normally move you against your will (Such as being targeted by a Bantha Rush, or being moved by the Force Thrust Force Power), you can spend a Force Point to negate that movement.Category:Talent Trees Category:Force Talent Trees